Musisz pytać?
by Allmath
Summary: Każdy ma swoją chwilę odpoczynku, jednak nie wszyscy potrafią ją zauważyć i docenić. Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi, yaoi


_Pwp, moi drodzy. Nadszedł ten czas, kiedy ja, Allmath, w końcu napisałam kompletny pwp. Prawdę mówiąc nie było to do końca nic prostego, ale jakoś dałam radę :^D_

_**Ostrzeżenia:** seks, seks, seks... i chyba seks, tak._

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun zadrżał, czując jak ciepłe usta przesuwają się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa a włosy łaskoczą mu boki. Nie wiedział, co byłoby bardziej stosowne dla takiej sytuacji: jęknięcie, czy chichot? Ostatecznie zdecydował się na zdławienie czegokolwiek, co koniecznie chciało wydobyć się z jego gardła i podniósł głowę z poduszki, patrząc przez ramię. Niemal w tym samym momencie wywrócił oczami, kiedy przywitał go zadziorny uśmiech Zhou Miego. Magnae z jęknięciem dezaprobaty z powrotem położył głowę na miękką poduszkę, odsuwając się minimalnie od ciepłego oddechu mężczyzny.<p>

Przez pierwsze chwile miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł spokojnie wrócić do próby drzemki, kiedy poczuł zęby kochanka gdzieś w okolicach swojego biodra. Krzyknął z zaskoczenia i niemal wyskoczyłby z łóżka, gdyby nie silne ramię, które objęło go w pasie. Magnae rzucił przez ramię swoje najbardziej groźne spojrzenie, starając się ukryć fakt, że serce biło mu niczym królikowi. Zhou Mi w odpowiedzi ukazał większość swojego uzębienia, wracając z powrotem w górę pleców młodzieńca. Z uśmiechem złożył na policzku Kyuhyuna krótki pocałunek, jakby w nadziei, że to poprawi mu humor. Widząc swoje niepowodzenie uniósł dłoń i przejechał palcem po zmarszczonej brwi przyjaciela. Kyuhyun mruknął coś pod nosem, co było niezwykle zbliżone do mieszaniny wyzwisk i marudzenia na temat braku snu. Odepchnął od siebie irytującą dłoń i przeturlał się na drugi bok, by móc stanąć twarzą w twarz z kochankiem.

- Mogę wiedzieć, co cię opętało? Czy coś wymazało ci wspomnienia z dzisiejszego dnia, mówiące o tym, jak bardzo wszyscy są padnięci? – Kyuhyun podkreślił ważność swoich słów złowrogim spojrzeniem i kilkoma dźgnięciami palcem w pierś Zhou Miego.

- Ale Kui Xian…

- Bez żadnych „Kui Xian"-ów mi teraz! Mam przypomnieć też o tym jak niecałą godzinę temu ktoś znęcał się nad moim tyłkiem?

Zhou Mi uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, przybliżając się do Kyuhyuna i zaczepnie całując go w nos.

- Och, Kui Xian, nie przypominam sobie, żebyś bardzo protestował…

Kyuhyun prychnął i uśmiechnął się pod nosem – kto o zdrowych zmysłach odrzuciłby swojego napalonego chłopaka? W dodatku takiego jak Zhou Mi. Starał się jednak ukryć swoje rozmyślenia co do tego tematu, bo później jeszcze będzie musiał odganiać się od pewnego zboczeńca. Westchnął mało nieszczęśliwym westchnięciem, kiedy tylko ta myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę. Dla podkreślenia faktu, że nadal jest lekko poirytowany – co oczywiście w mały stopniu zgadzało się z prawdą – dźgnął Chińczyka ostatni raz w pierś, mówiąc:

- Tak, jasne, oczywiście. Dalej myśl sobie co tam chcesz. A teraz proszę o chwilę ciszy i spokoju – tutaj rzucił kochankowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Magnae, starając się zignorować wydęte w oskarżycielskiej i lekko smutnej minie usta, przysunął się do Zhou Miego, wtulając nos w zagłębienie na jego szyi. Przyjaciel mruknął coś cicho pod nosem, wplatając mu palce we włosy i delikatnie bawiąc się ich brązowymi kosmykami. Kyuhyun zamruczał aprobująco, wdychając uspokajający zapach wanilii i czekolady.

Mimo uzyskanej ciszy Kyuhyun nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia rozczarowania, kiedy Zhou Mi poddał się tak łatwo. Zazwyczaj jakoś udawało im się dojść do… porozumienia. Najwyraźniej zmęczenie dopadło także Chińczyka, pozbawiając go ochoty na dłuższe „sprzeczki" na dany temat. Magnae przez chwilę słuchał spokojnego oddechu Zhou Miego, za każdym wydechem czując powiew powietrza we włosach. Teraz jemu nie chciało się spać, wręcz przeciwnie – znalazł w sobie pokłady energii, o których nawet by siebie nie podejrzewał.

Kyuhyun ciekawsko pocałował zagłębienie na szyi Zhou Miego, chcąc sprawdzić reakcję przyjaciela. Mężczyzna nadal pozostał niewzruszony, co tylko popchało magnae do dalszych czynów. Wysunął język i powoli przesunął nim w górę do jabłka Adama Zhou Miego, kreśląc po drodze małe kółeczka. Mruknął niezadowolony, kiedy przyjaciel nawet się nie poruszył. W przypływie niemal dziecięcej złości ugryzł lekko skórę, tym razem otrzymując jakąś reakcję ze strony kochanka. Zhou Mi sapnął i zacisnął palce na włosach Kyuhyuna, jednak nie próbując go od siebie odsunąć. Cho zamruczał zachwycony, przepraszająco zasysając zaczerwienione miejsce i przesuwając po nim językiem.

- Kui Xian!

- Hm?

- Czy ty przypadkiem nie byłeś zmę… - głos Zhou Miego załamał się i słowo przerodziło się w jakiś niekoherentny dźwięk, kiedy Kyuhyun stwierdził, że za dużo już powiedział i ponownie zaczął sunąć językiem po szyi kochanka.

Zębami lekko szczypał linię szczęki Zhou Miego, powoli zmierzając w stronę kuszącego ucha. Jego dłonie rozpoczęły swoją własną wędrówkę, przesuwając się po – ku jego zadowoleniu – nagim torsie przyjaciela, na moment zatrzymując się przy brodawkach. Przez chwilę drażniąco sunął po nich opuszkami palców, jednak szybko znudziła mu się ta zabawa i zjechał jeszcze niżej. Dłonie zatrzymały się na brzuchu Chińczyka, jakby niezdecydowanie błądząc po linii bokserek. Kyuhyun uwielbiał bawić się w ten sposób. Najpierw doprowadzić kochanka do szaleństwa, by potem zacząć się wycofywać, by móc usłyszeć najpiękniejszą muzykę dla swoich uszu, jakim były zdesperowane błagania Zhou Miego. Och tak, potrafił być istnym wcieleniem zła, jeśli już mowa o tym temacie.

Kyuhyun poczuł dłonie Zhou Miego na swoich biodrach i od razu zrozumiał jego zamiary. O nie, tym razem to ON będzie dręczyć cudzy tyłek. Stanowczo złapał nadgarstki kochanka w mocnym uścisku swoich palców i przycisnął je do poduszki tuż nad głową Chińczyka. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie do niezbyt protestującego przyjaciela, przerzucając nogę przez Zhou Miego, by znaleźć się tuż nad nim i zamknąć go w pułapce typu „Kyuhyun". Pochylił się nad kochankiem, niemal muskając jego usta swoimi i cofając się za każdym razem, kiedy Zhou Mi unosił głowę i starał się go pocałować. Magnae nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, kiedy usłyszał pełne irytacji warknięcie mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego zarazem ze złością jak i prośbą.

Kyuhyun pochylił się ponownie, tym razem przesuwając językiem po ustach Zhou Miego, który bez protestów rozchylił wargi, wpuszczając go do środka. Młodzieniec mruknął aprobująco, powolnymi ruchami badając wnętrze ust przyjaciela i z zadowoleniem słysząc stłumione westchnięcie przyjemności. Trącił swoim językiem język Zhou Miego, zapraszając go do wspólnej zabawy. Rozluźnił przy tym palce nadal trzymające nadgarstki Chińczyka, dłońmi wracając po przerwanej wcześniej wędrówki.

Na próbę wbił lekko paznokcie w bok Zhou Miego i przesunął nimi po wrażliwej skórze, czując jak leżące pod nim ciało spina się, a z gardła mężczyzny ucieka stłumione jęknięcie. Kyuhyun odsunął lekko głowę, na pożegnanie zasysając lekko język Chińczyka i przerywając pocałunek. Uniósł się na dłoniach, patrząc zadziornie na Zhou Miego, który tylko odpowiedział mu na pół przytomnym spojrzeniem. Magnae uwielbiał to, co widział pod sobą – lekko zarumienioną twarz Chińczyka, zaczerwienione usta i zamglony wzrok, nie zapominając o całym ciele, które wręcz prosiło o zainteresowanie. Kyuhyun, gdyby tylko mógł, zrobiłby mu w tej chwili zdjęcie, by móc zachować je tylko dla siebie, kiedy jego i Zhou Miego dzieliła spora odległość (typu Chiny-Korea).

- Kui Xiaaaan!

Kyuhyun zamrugał, patrząc niezbyt przytomnie na przyjaciela.

- Mimi?

- Możesz powiedzieć, co tak strasznie zajmuje ci myśli? Bo wiesz, ja tu nadal jestem… - Zhou Mi uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego z udawaną złością, co wyszło raczej marnie, zważając na jego obecny stan.

- Och? – Kyuhyun uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, przesuwając palcem w pobliżu pępka kochanka. Zhou Mi na pół jęknął i warknął, unosząc biodra w niemym zaproszeniu. – Mi się nigdzie nie spieszy, a tobie?

Zhou Mi tym razem naprawdę warknął, najwyraźniej w nienajlepszym stanie na dyskusje. Poderwał się niemal do pół-siadu, lecz w miejscu zatrzymały go dłonie Kyuhyuna, z powrotem spychające go na łóżko i przytrzymujące w miejscu za ramiona. Zhou Mi spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją – z powodu dziecinnego zachowania Cho takie sytuacje często potrafiły wyprowadzić człowieka z równowagi. Magnae uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, najwyraźniej odczytując wszystko z wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela. Z premedytacją przesunął językiem po swoich wargach, doskonale wiedząc jakie działanie na Zhou Mim wywierają jego usta.

- Zobaczmy, co my tu mamy… - powiedział niby do siebie, z zadowoleniem widząc na wpół znieruchomiałego kochanka.

Kyuhyun zniżył się i usiadł na biodrach Chińczyka, bez rozczarowania czując na wpół twardą erekcję przyjaciela. Magnae poruszył się lekko w przód i tył, naciskając na odpowiednie miejsce. Zhou Mi jęknął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, a jego dłonie uczepiły się mocno materiału poszewki, ciągnąc ją jakby z desperacją. Kyuhyun sapnął, czując jak jego własna męskość styka się przez materiał bokserek z penisem Chińczyka, posyłając prądy przyjemności przez całe ciało.

Młodzieniec jęknął, kiedy poczuł na swoim brzuchu dłoń Zhou Miego, która bez wahania zaczęła wkradać się pod gumkę bokserek. Kyuhyun nie przerywał swojego ruchu bioder, który jednak stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Zhou Mi wolną dłonią złapał go za kark i ściągnął w dół, łącząc wargi w mokrym, pełnym pożądania pocałunku. Magnae sapnął z przyjemności w usta kochanka, kiedy poczuł ciekawskie palce na swojej erekcji. Poruszył gwałtowniej biodrami, nie zapominając jednak o tym, że właśnie toczył walkę o dominację nad pocałunkiem. W wygranej nie pomagały mu coraz stanowcze palce na trzonie jego erekcji, pieszczące gorącą skórę długimi, powolnymi ruchami. Tak, zapomniał o tym, że Zhou Mi potrafi równie dobrze dręczyć jego – w tą zabawę mogły bawić się obie strony.

Przygryzł dolną wargę przyjaciela, z zadowoleniem słysząc jęknięcie i czując jak pierścień palców zaciska się tuż przy główce jego męskości. Kyuhyun – mimo, że bardzo tego nie chciał – złapał dłoń Zhou Miego i wyciągnął ją ze swoich bokserek, nie zwracając uwagi na rozczarowane spojrzenie Chińczyka. Uśmiechnął się na wpół zaczepnie na wpół przepraszająco i pochylił się nad szyją kochanka, jeżdżąc tam na przemian wargami i językiem, czując jak palce Zhou Miego wplatają mu się we włosy. Zassał wrażliwą skórę, zostawiając za sobą czerwony ślad. Z zadowoleniem obserwował swoje dzieło, po chwili schodząc coraz niżej i zostawiając za sobą nową ścieżkę malinek.

Kyuhyun uwielbiał sposób, w jaki ciało Zhou Miego wyginało się w jego stronę, niemo prosząc o więcej. Przesunął językiem po płaskim brzuchu mężczyzny, czując jak pod nim napinają się mięśnie. Dłonie Chińczyka, cały czas tkwiące w jego włosach delikatnie spychały go coraz niżej, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, jakie miejsce w tej chwili wymagało uwagi. Magnae chuchnął na wilgotne miejsca, uśmiechając się na zaskoczony cichy krzyk Zhou Miego. Wsunął palce pod gumkę bokserek, ściągając je powoli z bioder mężczyzny. Zamruczał cicho sam do siebie, ustami starannie omijając okolice męskości kochanka, składając lekkie, mówiące wszystko co niedopowiedziane pocałunki na biodrze Zhou Miego, powoli wędrując do jego uda. Od razu zainteresował się bardziej wrażliwą, wewnętrzną ich stroną, delikatnie przygryzając tam w kilku miejscach skórę. Zhou Mi jęknął, najwyraźniej nie mogąc już znieść napięcia i cofnął swoje dłonie od włosów Kyuhyuna, by po chwili umieścić je na swojej męskości, zaciskając na niej z wprawą palce.

Cho – nie ważne jak bardzo podniecający był to widok – warknął z irytacją i załapał mężczyznę za nadgarstki, odciągając je od członka. Zhou Mi niemal zaskomlał, unosząc biodra w nadziei na powrót ciepła wokół jego erekcji. Kyuhyun jednak nie rozluźnił swojego uścisku i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na zdesperowane ruchy i przyspieszone sapnięcia kochanka.

- Kui… Xian…

Kyuhyun uniósł głowę, patrząc na mężczyznę pytająco, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od półuśmiechu, który większość dziewczyn doprowadzał do szaleństwa.

- Proszę… Kui Xian, proszę…

Młodzieniec tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i z ostatnim ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem puścił nadgarstki przyjaciela. Wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że dla Zhou Miego ten rejon jest zakazany – i jeśli chciał trochę skrócić sobie męki, lepiej, żeby się posłuchał. Kyuhyun jeszcze przez moment tylko obserwował kochanka, jakby czekając na jego ruch. Zhou Mi zauważył spojrzenie młodzieńca i tylko jęknął niecierpliwie, jednocześnie unosząc biodra.

Magnae uśmiechnął się na wpół zwycięsko, widząc stan w jakim znajdował się mężczyzna. Uwielbiał widok zaróżowionych od podniecenia policzków, rozchylonych, zaczerwienionych warg, co jakiś czas nawilżanych językiem. Do tego wspaniałe ciało ozdobione kropelkami potu i malinkami jego autorstwa, ciało wyginające się w tak zachwycający, pociągający sposób. Zastanawiał się, czy Zhou Mi był świadom tego, jak mocno na niego oddziałuje. I to nie tylko w sferze seksualnej, o nie. Sam jego uśmiech powodował to przyjemne ciepło w piersi i miłe ssanie w dołku. Wątpił, czy gdziekolwiek znalazłby kogoś takiego jak Zhou Mi.

Młodzieniec spokojnie, z czułością przesunął dłońmi po biodrach Chińczyka, od razu zyskując jego uwagę.

- Mimi.

- Kui-?

- Mimi. Mój. Mój. Tylko mój. MÓJ – Kyuhyun mówił niemal szeptem, jednak wiedział, że każde słowo dotarło do przyjaciela.

Przez moment Zhou Mi tylko się w niego wpatrywał, jednak zaraz na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech, a dłonie na powrót znalazły się we włosach magnae.

- Twój. Tylko twój.

Kyuhyun pocałował kolano mężczyzny, powoli tworząc ścieżkę pocałunków na jego udzie, biodrze i brzuchu. Zatrzymał się przed zejściem niżej i podniósł wzrok na wpatrującego się w niego Zhou Miego. Na twarzy młodzieńca ponownie zagościł charakterystyczny półuśmiech, kiedy upewnił się, że jest uważnie obserwowany. Jego dłoń wślizgnęła się między kochanka, stanowczo oplatając się wokół czekającej tam męskości. Zhou Mi jęknął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, jednak zaraz z powrotem spojrzał w dół, obserwując poczynania kochanka.

Kyuhyun niepewnie oblizał usta i powoli zbliżył się do męskości Chińczyka. Tego typu sprawianie przyjemności nigdy nie było jego najlepszą techniką, jednak zawsze – o dziwo – otrzymywał zadowalające efekty. Lekko pocałował główkę penisa i nie zwracając uwagi na błagalne westchnięcia Zhou Miego, zaczął językiem pieścić trzon męskości. Na zmianę kreślił wymyślne kółeczka na skórze i zasysał ją delikatnie. Pod wargami czuł lekkie drżenie członka, doskonale wyczuwając momenty, kiedy kochanek był blisko spełnienia i w ostatniej chwili się wycofując. Za nic mając niecierpliwe, pełne desperacji jęknięcia Zhou Miego. Zamruczał, posyłając wibrację wzdłuż męskości Chińczyka, dłońmi masując napiętą skórę. Odsunął się na moment, łącząc spojrzenia z Zhou Mim i z zadziornym uśmiechem znacząco poruszył brwiami. Mężczyzna tylko wywrócił oczami i zbliżył swoją dłoń do jego ust, przesuwając po nich opuszkami palców. Kyuhyun ucałował dwa z nich i złapał je do wolnej ręki i nakierował do swoich włosów. Uwielbiał jak palce Zhou Miego masują jego skalp - mało kto wiedział, że to jedno z jego wrażliwych na podobne pieszczoty miejsc. Właściwie wiedział o tym tylko Zhou Mi.

Magnae zwilżył wargi i ponownie spojrzał w oczy kochankowi – widok uniesienia na jego twarzy był wspaniały, nie miał ochoty tego omijać. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego zniżył się i wziął czubek męskości Zhou Miego do ust. Zassał ją początkowo delikatnie, starając się uważać na zęby. Językiem przesunął po główce, czując słony smak pierwszych kropel spermy. Jednocześnie patrzył, jak oczy kochanka zachodzą mgłą pożądania, a z rozchylonych warg wydobywają się jęknięcia przyjemności. Zhou Mi nie mógł oderwać wzroku – Kyuhyun wiedział, że dla niego musi to być dość podniecający widok. Kiedyś udało mu się z niego wyciągnąć, że lubi, kiedy zajmuje się nim w taki sposób – i winić tu jego słabość do ust Kyuhyuna. Młodzieniec dobrze to zapamiętał, nieraz doprowadzając w ten sposób kochanka do granic wytrzymałości.

Zamruczał gardłowo, z zadowoleniem słysząc głuche, przeciągłe jęknięcie Chińczyka. Zniżył się jeszcze bardziej, jedną dłonią na wszelki wypadek przytrzymując biodra mężczyzny w miejscu. Drugą objął męskość kochanka tuż przy samym jej końcu, powolnymi ruchami przesuwając nią w górę i dół.

- K-Kui Xian… proszę, ja zaraz…

Głos Zhou Miego urwał się i zdanie przerodziło się w nieokreślone westchnięcie. Kyuhyun zignorował błaganie przyjaciela, mocniej zaciskając palce na trzonie jego erekcji i zaczynając powoli, płytko poruszać głową. Po reszcie, której nie obejmowały jego usta, z wprawą przesuwał dłonią, co jakiś czas zaciskając mocniej palce, czy tylko drażniąco pieszcząc skórę.

Cofnął głowę, kiedy poczuł jak po ciele Zhou Miego coraz częściej przechodzą dreszcze. Zignorował pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie kochanka, czując, że niedługo on sam dojdzie bez żadnej pomocy. Odsunął dłonie od mężczyzny i podniósł się na kolana, niecierpliwie pozbywając się bokserek. Syknął, kiedy chłodniejsze powietrze spotkało się z jego erekcją, powodując niezbyt przyjemne dreszcze. Zhou Mi podniósł się na ramionach, przez chwilę lustrując go wzrokiem. Nie minął nawet moment, a usiadł i przybliżył się do Kyuhyuna. Magnae przymknął oczy, kiedy poczuł na swoich policzkach dłonie mężczyzny, a do jego ust dołączyły te należące do Zhou Miego. Pocałunek był mokry i powolny, jakby starali się zbadać każdy zakamarek swoich ust, czy odkryć nowy smak. Kyuhyun przyciągnął kochanka do siebie za kark, chcąc być jak najbliżej drugiego ciała. Zhou Mi zsunął swoje dłonie na jego ramiona, powoli przesuwając nimi po barkach, łopatkach, zniżając się na plecy.

Młodzieniec zadrżał niekontrolowanie, kiedy palce delikatnie pogładziły jedną z blizn, która znaczyła jego bok. Wstrzymał powietrze, nie mogąc pozbyć się strachu, który dopadał go za każdym razem, kiedy Zhou Mi dotykał zgrubień na jego skórze. W głębi ducha obawiał się, że kiedyś blizny odstraszą od niego przyjaciela, że uzna je za coś okropnego. Zaczął całować Chińczyka z większą gwałtownością, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę, zmienić tor myślenia. Zhou Mi odpowiedział mu z tym samym spokojem co wcześniej, a jego palce dalej gładziły zakrzywione znaki na plecach młodzieńca. Magnae dopiero po chwili zaczął się uspokajać, próbując przekonać swój irracjonalny umysł, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Od tych myśli oderwała go ręka Zhou Miego, która zawędrowała w okolice jego męskości. Jęknął w usta kochanka, kiedy poczuł jak ciepłe, długie palce zaciskają się wokół jego penisa. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i westchnął głośno, gdy dłoń zaczęła poruszać się z wprawą. Usta Zhou Miego na jego uchu doskonale pozbawiły go większości myśli. Ciepły oddech na szyi stawił mu wszystkie włoski na karku, na co odchylił nieświadomie głowę, dając więcej dostępu dla poczynań Chińczyka. Syknął, czując jak zęby na zmianę z językiem suną wzdłuż jego szyi, zapewne zostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady. Jęknął, gdy Zhou Mi zassał skórę blisko ramienia, a dłoń na jego męskości zacisnęła się na pograniczu bólu i przyjemności.

Kyuhyun delikatnie złapał w zęby ucho Zhou Miego i pociągnął za nie lekko, szepcząc najbardziej uwodzicielsko, jak tylko umiał:

- Mimi, odwróć się.

Mężczyzna nie protestował i położył się na brzuchu, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Magnae uspokajająco gładził plecy przyjaciela, wolną dłonią sięgając do szafki nocnej i zawzięcie czegoś szukając. Po chwili cofnął się, z zadowoleniem trzymając w dłoni lubrykant. Nabrał go na palce i zostawił pudełeczko w pobliżu, pewien, że później może się przydać. Wolną ręką uniósł biodra Chińczyka, bez słów pokazując, żeby podniósł się na kolanach. Wilgotnymi palcami przesunął po części krzyżowej kręgosłupa Zhou Miego, spokojnie kierując je pomiędzy pośladki kochanka. Usłyszał zdławione westchnięcie przyjaciela, kiedy powoli wsunął w jego wnętrze pierwszy palcem, do którego zaraz dołączył drugi. Czując zaciskające się na nich mięśnie, zaczął masować napiętą, dolną część pleców, chcąc w jakiś sposób odwrócić uwagę mężczyzny od dyskomfortu. Z drugiej strony on sam starał się nie myśleć o tym, by bez zbędnych ceregieli nie dojść do kolejnego etapu. Powstrzymywała go tylko myśl, że dla Zhou Miego nie byłoby to zbytnio miłe doświadczenie – bynajmniej na początku. Mimo że byli ze sobą już długo, a temat seksu nie był im obcy, nadal każdy potrzebował pewnego czasu. Chyba, że mowa o tych dniach. Kiedy druga runda była wręcz pożądana w tempie natychmiastowym.

Kyuhyun złożył kilka pocałunków na krzyżu Zhou Miego, powoli sunąc ustami do góry. Jego język szybko dołączył do zabawy, kreśląc sobie tylko znane wzory na bokach i kręgosłupie kochanka. Mruczał od czasu do czasu jakieś uspokajające słowa, kiedy ciało pod nim przechodził dreszcz. Magnae zaczął powoli poruszać palcami, spokojnie szukając splotu mięśni we wnętrzu mężczyzny. Jego druga dłoń zawędrowała na brzuch Zhou Miego i zaczęła pieścić męskość przyjaciela. Kyuhyun z zadowoleniem słuchał każdego dźwięku, jaki opuszczał usta kochanka. Podniósł się na tyle, że zębami zaczął bawić się uchem Chińczyka, który tylko jęknął i poruszył biodrami, chcąc zmusić młodzieńca do przyspieszenia ruchów jego dłoni. Cho zignorował starania kochanka, bawiąc się jego kolczykiem, raz po raz ciągnąc go delikatnie. Szybko jednak zainteresował się odsłoniętym karkiem, jeżdżąc po nim językiem i zbierając krople potu. W tej samej chwili dołączył trzeci palec do tych rozciągających kochanka, przysuwając się do niego całym ciałem i jednoznacznie przesuwając swoim członkiem po pośladku Zhou Miego.

Mężczyzna jęknł gardłowo i poruszył biodrami, na co w głowie Kyuhyuna pojawiło się zielone światło. Jednak kończenie tak szybko zabawy nie było w jego stylu. A skoro był pewien, że w końcu znalazł prostatę kochanka, mógł go jeszcze trochę podręczyć. Przygryzł ramię Zhou Miego, po chwili jeżdżąc przepraszająco językiem po zaczerwienionym miejscu. Poruszył i zgiął odpowiednio palce, z zachwytem obserwując wyginające się w jego stronę plecy i słuchając westchnięć przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się, sunąc ustami z powrotem w dół, kiedy do jego uszu doszły stłumione, najwyraźniej już lekko poirytowane chińskie przekleństwa.

Z zaciekawieniem mocniej zacisnął palce wokół penisa Zhou Miego, niemal natychmiast ucinając wściekłą litanię. Najwyraźniej jednak Zhou Mi postanowił obrać nową taktykę i stanowczo odsunął się od Kyuhyuna, zostawiając go nieruchomego i z otwartymi w pół słowa ustami. Magnae nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem obserwował jak kochanek odwraca się na plecy i podnosi do siadu, z wyraźnym zamiarem pójścia sobie w cholerę. Co szybko wyleciało mu z głowy, zważywszy na fakt, że opadł ciężko na poduszki i tylko zmierzył Cho poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

- Kui Xian, mam dość. Albo się w końcu zdecydujesz, albo idę poszukać sobie pierwszej lepszej osoby na ulicy i...

Nie dokończył, bo przerwało mu pełne zaborczości warknięcie i usta, które złączyły się z jego w agresywnym pocałunku. Kyuhyun nie lubił dzielić się niczym – chyba, że mowa o wyjątkowych przypadkach – a Zhou Miego nie miał zamiaru oddawać nikomu. Tak zazdrosną osobę jak on ciężko byłoby znaleźć.

Pocałunek był pełen zębów i gwałtowności, bardziej agresywny niż namiętny. Magnae miał zamiar teraz pokazać, co ominęłoby Zhou Miego, jeśli kiedykolwiek przejdzie mu przez myśl zostawienie Cho. Pomijając fakt, że Kyuhyun nie pozwoli mu go opuścić, co to, to nie. Godząc się z nim na związek, to jak małżeństwo i wierność do końca, nie ważne jak bardzo tkliwie by to brzmiało.

Młodzieniec złapał uda kochanka i umieścił je wokół swoich bioder, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od myśli, że kocha te długie, szczupłe i po prostu seksowne nogi. Tyle na temat jego fetyszu. Zhou Mi tylko jęknął aprobująco, bez protestu poddając się zabiegom młodzieńca. Kyuhyun sięgnął po leżący niedaleko, niedawno porzucony lubrykant i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami nawilżył swojego proszącego o uwagę penisa. Chwycił jedną nogę Zhou Miego i zarzucił ją na ramię, by ułatwić sobie dostęp. Drugą mężczyzna oplótł go mocniej w biodrach, przybliżając do siebie jak tylko mógł. Kyuhyun nie mógł się powstrzymać od pocałowania i ugryzienia uda, które znajdowało się na jego ramieniu, tylko uśmiechając się na niecierpliwe wierzgnięcie kończyny.

Kyuhyun powoli zaczął wsuwać się w kochanka, starając się nie zważać na niezbyt bliskie przyjemności jęknięcie Zhou Miego. Uspokajająco gładził jego biodro, starając się jak najdelikatniej postępować z jeszcze nie przyzwyczajonym ciałem. Przytulił policzek do kolana, krzywiąc się na zamknięte z bólu oczy przyjaciela i jego zmarszczone brwi. Poruszał się spokojnie, niezbyt głęboko, jednak z każdym pchnięciem coraz dalej wsuwając się w kochanka.

Zhou Mi w pewnym momencie odchylił głowę do tyłu i jęknął głośno, dłońmi mocno chwytając pościel, szarpiąc ją w palcach. Kyuhyun sapnął, kiedy mięśnie oplotły jego męskość mocniej, wysyłając przyjemne dreszcze po całym ciele. Pchnął mocniej, wiedząc, że kochanek nie będzie już tak bardzo odczuwał bólu, bardziej skupiając się na bodźcach, jakie wywoływało każde uderzenie o prostatę. Magnae poczuł, jak oplatająca go w biodrach noga Chińczyka raz zwiększa raz rozluźnia uchwyt. Warknął gardłowo, pochylając się nad przyjacielem, w myślach dziękując za wspaniałą gibkość jego ciała. Zhou Mi zaraz mu zawtórował, kiedy przy gwałtownym ruchu męskość młodzieńca poruszyła się szybciej, z większą siłą penetrując jego wnętrze. Kyuhyun uniósł biodra kochanka i zaczął przyspieszać tempo, jednocześnie językiem błądząc po szyi Chińczyka, raz po raz zostawiając za sobą ślad zębów. Zhou Mi bezwiednie odchylał głowę coraz bardziej, dając mu lepszy dostęp do każdego skrawka skóry, co bez wahania wykorzystał.

Kyuhyun odsunął się odrobinę, wzrokiem ogarniając widok, jaki przedstawiał sobą kochanek. Bordowe, niemal czerwone włosy były w nieładzie, gdzieniegdzie spocone kosmyki przyklejały się do czoła i szyi, co tylko dodawało pikanterii całemu obrazkowi. Błyszczący od czasu do czasu w świetle kolczyk też robił swoje, zawsze przyciągając jego wzrok.

Zbliżył swoje usta do rozchylonych warg Zhou Miego, czując na nich jego urywany, gorący oddech. Przesunął po nich językiem, czując pod nim lekkie drżenie.

- Mam zamiar sprawić, że będziesz krzyczał moje imię, Mimi – powiedział, z każdym słowem muskając usta kochanka. Mężczyzna jęknął bezsilnie, kiedy kolejny ruch bioder Kyuhyuna sprawił, że przed oczami pojawiały mu się białe plamy. – Dojdziesz bez najmniejszego dotknięcia, a nasz mały koncert da do wiwatu reszcie… co raczej mało mnie obchodzi.

Zhou Mi tylko sapnął głośno, kiedy Kyuhyun wsunął swój język do jego ust, zaczynając jeden z ich mokrych, pełnych pożądania pocałunków. Magnae zassał dolną wargę kochanka, szybko interesując się jego brodą i linią szczęki, zostawiając tam mokrą ścieżkę. Dźwięki, jakimi obaj wypełnili pomieszczenie świadczyły o ich niecierpliwości i bliskości spełnienia, każde na swój sposób starało się je przyspieszyć. Kyuhyun z fascynacją patrzył jak ręce Zhou Miego wędrują po pościeli, by zatrzymać się nad poduszką i mocno chwyciły kraty z wezgłowia łóżka, jakby mężczyzna szukał jakiegoś oparcia.

Kyuhyun przyspieszył, nie potrafiąc skupić się na niczym innym, jak na przyjemnym cieple i słodkiej udręce, jaką zaczęło odczuwać całe jego ciało. Zhou Mi dołączył do jego coraz bardziej chaotycznego rytmu, starając się poruszać biodrami w takim samym tempie. Magnae czuł, że kochanek jest coraz bliżej spełnienia, nie mogąc zignorować coraz częstszego ucisku mięśni na jego męskości.

- Mój Mimi… Mój…

Zhou Mi tylko jęknął coś nieokreślonego, przygryzając wargi i wzrokiem szukając Kyuhyuna. Magnae czuł jak od jego rozpalonego spojrzenia, pełnego pożądania i innych, ważniejszym uczuć, ciepło rozlewa się w całym ciele. Z desperacją wpił się w wargi kochanka, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od niekoherentnych słów, które opuszały jego usta. W pewnym momencie Zhou Mi sapnął głośno i jego ciało wygięło się w górę, a ciepłe wnętrze zacisnęło się na pograniczu bólu i przyjemności na członku Kyuhyuna.

- Kui… Xian! Zaraz… Kui-!

Mężczyzna doszedł z głośnym krzykiem, który w pewnym sensie przypominał lekko zniekształconą wersję imienia młodzieńca. Cho tylko warknął, przyspieszając swoje ruchy i w przypływie instynktu wbijając zęby w ramię kochanka, by stłumić cisnący mu się na usta dźwięk. Osiągnął spełnienie chwilę po Zhou Mim, czując jak dreszcze przyjemności pieszczą całe jego ciało, dając uczucie najwyższej rozkoszy.

Noga Zhou Miego opadła po jego drugiej stronie, a on z rozszalałym sercem i przyspieszonym oddechem położył się na leżące pod nim ciało, nie przejmując się lepką spermą, która znaczyła ich ciała. Później będzie przejmować się zasadami higieny. Starał się uspokoić, słysząc jak w piersi Chińczyka serce bije tak samo szybko jak jego. W swoich włosach wyczuł długie palce, delikatnie pieszczące jego głowę. Mruknął z przyjemności, składając krótki pocałunek tuż nad brodawką kochanka. Zhou Mi zachichotał urywanie, lekko drapiąc miejsce za uchem młodzieńca, co wywołało jeszcze więcej gardłowych dźwięków.

- Kui Xian mógłbyś…? Wiesz, jest dość niewygodnie z twoim małym przyjacielem w moim tyłku.

Kyuhyun oburzony uniósł głowę, patrząc na Chińczyka z dezaprobatą.

- „Małym"? Śmiesz twierdzić, że on jest… mały? – zmarszczył brwi, bacznie obserwując reakcję Zhou Miego. Nie mógł nie zauważyć wesołych błysków tańczących w oczach mężczyzny.

- Nie, nie! Tak tylko…

- Ach tak? To ciekawe co możesz powiedzieć o swoim…

- Mój jest dłuższy!

- A mój ma wspaniały obwód!

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać wesołych uśmiechów i znaczących spojrzeń. Ostatecznie skończyło się na kolejnym pocałunku, tym razem spokojnym i pełnym uczuć.

Kyuhyun zaskoczony otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół.

- Nie mów…

Zhou Mi poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, składając krótki pocałunek na skroni młodzieńca. Zaraz potem zepchnął go z siebie w granicach delikatności i podniósł się z łóżka. Ruszył w stronę łazienki, łapiąc porzucone wcześniej bokserki. W drzwiach spojrzał przez ramię i uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko do nadal siedzącego na łóżku Kyuhyuna.

- Dołączysz do mnie pod prysznic?

Magnae zamrugał kilka razy, jakby nie do końca rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. Po chwili na jego twarzy zagościł charakterystyczny półuśmiech, kiedy z wymownym spojrzeniem lustrował nagie ciało kochanka.

- Musisz pytać?

* * *

><p><em>Do następnego! :^D<em>


End file.
